The Only Way
by Miss Mari-chan
Summary: Naraku has been killed, but Kagome was severely wounded in the battle. While Inuyasha is putting the blame on himself, and thinking out loud, a mysterious helper shows up, and tells Inuyasha how to save Kagome. The only way to save her... InuKag
1. Chapter 1: Kagome's in Trouble

Hey everybody! Mari's back with a brand new fanficcy! I know I said that I'd update _**Half and Half**_, but I'm still kinda stuck on that one, I promise I **_will_** update it sometime soon! Also, I've finished _**One Last Chance**_, and I'd just like to thank all the readers for appreciating my work, that's what keeps me writing! Oh yeah, this isn't _**Fate's Curse**_. I know I said that'd be my next ficcy, but this popped into my head last night while I was lying in bed, craving Inu/Kag ficcies but my evil dad said I couldn't stay up and watch Inuyasha all week if I touched the computer one more time yesterday. . Hence, this ficcy was born.

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha is not mine, but I do have a huge collection of Inuyasha pictures, episodes, books, magazines, plushies, action figures, fanart... Uh yeah, he's still not mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

**_The Only Way_**

**Chapter 1- **Kagome's in Trouble

The only sound Inuyasha could hear as he ran was that of his bare feet hitting the ground and his labored breathing. He didn't notice the blur of trees as he ran by, or the clouds of dirt that puffed up with every step he took. None of that mattered, though, right now, all he cared about was the girl he had in his arms. He looked down at her face, which grew paler every second as blood dripped onto his haori. "Damn it, Kagome, don't give up now!" he yelled at the unconscious figure. Hugging her tighter, he ran faster, if it was even possible. _'Kagome, just hang on until we get to Kaede's.'_

Kaede glanced up when she heard a male voice call her for help. She saw none other than Inuyasha, holding the reincarnation of her elder sister. The sight of the girl shocked her, rushing over to Inuyasha she saw his haori was stained darker in spots with blood, thinking it was his she called out, "What happened to ye?!?" Inuyasha glared at her, "I'm fine, now help Kagome before she..." his breath caught before he said the last word he was thinking. _'No,'_ he thought shaking his head. _'Don't even think that, Kagome's going to be **fine**.'_ He growled, hugging Kagome even tighter to him as he walked towards Kaede's hut. She'd better be fine, or he'd probably go on a killing spree.

He came out of his deep thinking when Kaede motioned for him to lie Kagome down in the corner of a small room of her hut. Inuyasha reluctantly put the girl's fragile body down and stepped back to allow Kaede to tend her wounds. _'Kagome...__ if only I could have protected you better...__'_

_---_

**_Flashback_**

Inuyasha ran towards to the wounded Naraku to finish him off with one final blow when he¼ smiled? Inuyasha shook his head to clear his vision, and sure enough, Naraku was still smiling, glancing past Inuyasha. Thinking it was a trap, he didn't turn to look, but raised Tetsusaiga over his head when he heard a scream. Kagome's scream. Whirling around, he lowered Tetsusaiga in order to see Kagura attack Kagome, who was lying on the ground with a wounded leg. "Ryuuja no Mai!" Kagura chanted, surrounding Kagome in swirling terror. Kagome glanced up to see Inuyasha run towards her, only to be blown backwards by Kagura. Inuyasha turned around and ran towards Kagura with such speed and such force that she had no time to move at all, and was killed with one swipe of Tetsusaiga. The wind surrounding Kagome died down and the others, who hadn't been able to get any closer to her than Inuyasha had all ran to her. "Kagome-chan!" Sango called kneeling down at her friend's side. Inuyasha was too caught up in anger to run to her though, he turned around and faced Naraku, who was desperately trying to get up off the ground. "Naraku..." he whispered slowly. "YOU BASTARD!!!!" Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga over his head and ran straight at him. "Now die!" he bellowed bringing Tetsusaiga down, his Kaze-no-Kizu finishing Naraku off once and for all. Breathing heavily, he slid Tetsusaiga into it's sheath, his mind slipping out of battle-mode. _'Kagome!'_ his mind screamed. _'Go help Kagome!'_

The sight Inuyasha saw when he turned around sent a pang of anguish through his heart. "Ka-Kagome...?" he stammered running over to the battered girl's body. She was covered with cuts and blood seeped through her pretty green and white uniform. She was knocked unconscious from the blow, and was lying, still, on the vibrant green grass of the clearing. He kneeled down next to the girl, taking her hand, pushing his group of friends away without even noticing. "No..." he said quietly. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Just as swiftly as he'd come to her side, he swept her up in his arms and began running. "I'm taking her to Kaede's," he called over his shoulder. "Meet me there!"

**_End of Flashback_**

---

**__**

Inuyasha shivered at the memories, he should've known, there could be know other reason for Naraku to smile when he was nearing his death. _'I'm sorry Kagome...__ This is all my fault.'_ He couldn't take standing in the room any longer, he walked out to the Goshinboku to try and clear his mind, it had always worked before. As he walked there at the slowest pace he'd traveled at since before his previous battle unthinkable thoughts clouded his mind. _'What if...__ what if Kaede can't help her? What if Kagome dies? What if I never get a chance to tell her...__' _"Damn it! This is all my fault!" he screamed, slicing down a tree next to him. "What am I going to do if she dies?" he continued, almost a whisper.

"You can prevent this from happening, Inuyasha," a cold voice came from behind a thick patch of bushes, barely visible in the faint light. There was a rustle as the owner of the voice stepped forward, and the clouds uncovered the moon, shining down on...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh! Cliffie! -ducks- Don't kill me, I'll update soon! Just review is all I ask!

-**Mari**


	2. Chapter 2: Hasako

After its long wait, chapter 2 of **_The Only Way_** is finally up! -faints- I'm so sorry everyone! I didn't mean for it to be such a long wait, I just had **major** writer's block, and with school and all, I just didn't get a good chance to write when I actually **did** think of something. -frowns- I know! -nod- Gomen! Gomen nasai! -bows- But, I did get some pretty nice reviews on chapter 1, and that's what drove me to actually get this out at all. Arigatou minna! -hugs-

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha... That's kind of obvious isn't it? Rumiko Takahashi owns the manga, Sunrise owns the anime. Viz owns the dubbed versions. My name is Mari, so therefore, they're not mine...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Only Way**_

**Chapter 2- **Hasako

As the clouds parted, long silvery white hair shimmered in the moonlight, framing a slim face with warm brown eyes. The woman appeared to be the same age as Kagome, and the cool voice of hers didn't seem to match her appearance.

"Who are you? And how do you know who I am?" Inuyasha remarked in a stern voice, he wasn't quick to trust strangers.

"My name is Hasako," the young woman said, bowing, her voice lightening slightly. "I have been watching you for awhile."

Inuyasha lowered his eyes, "You... have been watching me? That still doesn't tell me who you are. Were you allies with Naraku?" He spat out the name with such hate, like it left a nasty taste in his mouth saying it.

"I, like yourself, detest Naraku. As for me watching you, it was required in order to learn what I've wanted to know for so long."

Inuyasha didn't like the fact of her watching him, but if she could help Kagome... "Tell me... Please... What can I do to save Kagome?"

Hasako's eyes returned to their cold, listless stare. Like Inuyasha, she used cruelty and anger to hide her feelings. "That will be a difficult task..."

The hanyou's eyes glimmered with sadness, "I'd do anything to save her, Hasako... I'd die if it would help her." He whispered the last part, lowering his head to stare at the ground. _'Kagome... I would do **anything** to save you. I couldn't live with myself if you died...'_ Bringing his gaze back up to meet Hasako's he swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke with more confidence, "Hasako, tell me what to do, I know I can succeed with whatever it is."

Hasako nodded, "Very well then... First, we should check and see how Kagome's doing."

Nodding, Inuyasha led the way back to Kaede's hut.

---

Inuyasha stepped into the hut and his heart sank. _'Kagome?...'_ This wasn't the face of the cheerful school-girl he knew. Her face had grown so pale she was almost transparent. Her breath came in short, ragged gasps, and she was still unconscious. Kaede walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "She is fighting for her life, Inuyasha... I'll leave ye alone in here for a spell." Inuyasha nodded and watched the older woman step from the hut, then rushed to Kagome's side, taking her small, fragile hand in his own. Absentmindedly, he stroked her hand with his thumb, staring at her lifeless face, completely forgetting about Hasako.

"Kagome..." the hanyou whispered, smoothing her ebony locks with the hand that wasn't occupied with her own. He continued to gaze at her ghostlike face, his hopes falling more every second. He then turned his gaze to Hasako, "Do you know why she is still like this? Normally it wouldn't take that long to recover from Kagura's attack."

"Hai," Hasako said sadly, "but did you happen to notice that Kanna stole part of her soul while she was being attacked."

Inuyasha averted his eyes to Kagome, "She- she stole part of her soul?"

Hasako nodded, "It is what gives her the will to live, without it she will perish... It is pretty much hopeless for her."

Inuyasha stood up and clenched his hands into fists so tight that his claws drew blood from his palms. "**_You said that I could save her!_**" He angrily stepped forward and grabbed Hasako by the front of her kimono. "Now tell me," he growled, "how the fuck to save her!"  
  
A wistful look appeared on the girl's face. "Just stay by her side... If she manages to make it through the night, then it will be possible to save her... I will tell you once this is determined."

Inuyasha was about to kick her ass then and there, but knowing she was the only one that could tell him how to save Kagome, he released his grip and walked back over to Kagome's side and sat down, taking her hand once again. "I won't leave her... You don't have to worry about that."

Hasako stared at the couple, feeling her eyes become slightly moist. _'If only I could tell you how to save her right now... Gomen ne, if only I could tell you what to do right here and now.'_

---

After Hasako left the hut to 'take care of some private business' Inuyasha just stared at Kagome. So many feelings were hidden inside him, waiting to burst out as soon as Kagome left her slumber, but for now, they were forced to stay locked inside of him. _'Kagome... I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, if only I could tell you what I wanted to tell you before. I'm such a coward...'_ Inuyasha bowed his head, his bangs shadowing his eyes. He absentmindedly stroked her hand as he went over the current situation. Kagura's attack had severely wounded Kagome, and not only had that happened, but according to Hasako, Kanna had locked a piece of Kagome's precious soul in the depths of her mirror. He still hadn't managed to know how anyone could hurt his kindhearted, carefree, innocent Kagome. The hanyou looked down at her, and the tiniest of smiles appeared on his face, if only she knew how she made him feel. Reaching his hand forward and brushing her bangs off of her angelic face, his eyes shone with what couldn't be mistaken for anything else, but love. If only Kagome could see him at that instant, so full of concern, worry, and love, she would never doubt the chance that he cared for her again. _'You will survive this Kagome, I'll never forgive myself, or you if you don't. You have to live through this for me... my Kagome.'_

---

Kagome knew what was happening was a dream, but she couldn't stop the flow of tears or the rush of emotions as she watched what happened before her very eyes. Unable to speak her chocolate gaze followed Inuyasha's fall to the ground, as Naraku finally declared his victory. An evil chuckle was released by the sinister hanyou, "Goodbye Inuyasha, our little game was fun while it lasted... Now you girl!" Kagome shook her head and took a step back, finally ungluing her feet from the ground and regaining her voice. "No," it came out as a quiet whimper. "INUYASHA!!!"

---

Inuyasha jumped slightly at the sound of Kagome's voice. Looking down, he saw her shaking her head back and forth, a cold sweat soaking her pillow. "Inuyasha... no!" Her voice was quiet, and hard to decipher, but Inuyasha was able to make out the words. _'Kagome... What's going on? I don't know how to help you... DAMMIT, SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, I'm sorry this took so long to come out, but I'd **really** appreciate it if you reviewed. I know I don't deserve it, but please, review! Until next time... which should come soon!

-**Mari**


End file.
